The invention disclosed herein relates to biometric enablement of computer terminals for participation in one or more network-related functions and in voice communication over a network. More particularly, the biometric enablement involves finger-image sensing and authentication. The invention also relates to a telephone handset that includes a finger-image sensor, and the use of the handset for user identification and voice communication over the network.
The following patent documents disclose wireless telephones having a biometric identification device, and security systems for wireless communications. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,141,436; 6,088,585; 5,796,858; 5,872,834; 6,219,793, 6,330457; 6,249,672; 6,177,950; 6,175,922; 6,111,977; 6,061,790; 6,064,737; 6,058,304; 6,078,908; 5,715,518; and 6,035,188, US Patent Applications 2002/0003892; 2001/0012201; 2001/0016819; and 2001/0017584; international and foreign patent documents: WO 98/11750; WO 01/45283; EP09699644; EP 0817515; and DE 19832638. The following patent documents disclose the use of biometrics to control access to computers or computer functions, or to control a transaction conducted using a computer: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,337,919; 6,337,918; 6,282,304; 6,256,737; 5,420,936; 5,337,043; 5,838,306; 5,881,226; 5,991,408; 6,016,476; 6,154,727; 6,078,848; 6,160,903; published U.S. Patent Applications 2002/0010864; 2001/0051924; 2002/0007459; 2002/0010857; 2001/0049785; 2001/0048025; 2001/0048359; and 2001/0034717; international and foreign patent documents WO 01/29731; WO 00/72508; WO 01/92994; GB2312040; DE19541672; DE19920933; and FR2792438.